The Children of Fen'Harel
by SerenityFalconNormandy
Summary: Written for the Dragon Age Reddit Weekly Writing Prompt: Visual prompt, a photo of four wolves in snow A quiet moment between Fen and Solas in the Emprise.


"_Vhenan,_ wake up."

"Hmm?" Fen'lath rolled over in the cot she shared with Solas.

"Wake up and come see."

Fen swiped at her eyes, "Can it wait?"

"No, they will be gone if we wait much longer."

"They?" She raised an eyebrow.

He smiled, an almost childlike excitement dancing in his eyes. "Come and see."

"Fine."

She rolled out of the cot, shivering at the biting chill of the Emprise. Solas wrapped her feet for her quickly, weaving the spell to keep her feet warm even as the strips of leather encased them. Shrugging the enormous fur coat she'd obtained on over the halla-wool jumper and leggings she'd been sleeping in, Fen followed Solas out of their tent. The air was already starting to lose its bite, the banishment of Imshael and the slaying of the dragons releasing the magic that had kept the area locked in ice. Still, it was far too cold to be out for too long. Fen pulled the furred hood up to protect her ears and face.

Solas nodded to the guards at the edge of the camp, leading her to the treeline. Placing Fen in front of him, he wrapped his arms around her to help keep her warm and whispered into the sparkling cold night, "Do you see them, _vhenan?_"

"See-oh!"

As she focused, moving shadows became a pack of wolves. The lead wolf was watching them curiously, shifting from paw to paw as its snout lifted to scent the chill air. The other wolves flanked the lead, tilting heads in curiosity.

Solas began speaking in Elvhen, and Fen tilted her head back to him, "Are you speaking to the wolves?"

She could hear the smile in his voice as he switched to trade, "Perhaps."

"What are you saying to them?"

"Just reassuring them that we mean no harm, and we will be on our way in short order. We are, after all, in their home territory."

"I never figured you for a dog person."

Solas laughed, "I am fond of them, but the life of a wandering apostate is not conducive to having such companionship. Wandering Templar patrols wouldn't think twice about putting a sword through a dog to get to their target. I would not risk a dog's life like that, even for company."

Fen was silent for a moment, then said, "When I was with Lavellan, I was responsible for caring for our Fen'Harel statues and taking the clan coursers along the perimeter to keep the Children of Fen'Harel away from the camp. There was one, that little female named Shinnia you met when we went back home, that loved to walk with me. Keeper disapproved because _I_ was the one who was supposed to be focusing on keeping the Dread Wolf at bay, not letting the dog do it. I wish I could have brought her back from Wycome with me."

"Shinnia seemed to like me when we were there. As for the Keeper and their hound, I wonder, did anyone in your clan ever sic the coursers on unwelcome guests? "

"It happened once or twice when I was younger. Usually only after they threatened the clan or Keeper, why do you ask?"

"Why do you think the dogs are supposed to keep the Dread Wolf away?"

"Because they can sense his presence, I assumed."

"Did no-one ever question that it might have been the act of a hound loyal to its person, and nothing to do with Fen'Harel? I am sure that had I or anyone else had done anything to make you feel threatened while we were in Wycome, Shinnia would have come after me with unbridled aggression, regardless."

Fen was quiet for a moment, watching the wolves that were still eyeing them with wary curiosity. "That makes sense. I am glad of the story, though. Shinnia's affection for me angered the _hah'ren _as well, since it seemingly confirmed that I was not an agent of the Dread Wolf. She bit him once when I was younger and he had me cornered while yelling at me."

"Would your Keeper reconsider letting you have Shinnia?"

"I doubt it. Skyhold is too far up in the mountains for her to be comfortable. Her fur is far too short, and she wouldn't be happy being kept in Skyhold all the time, unable to roam with me. I don't think she'd be happy in a jumper, either."

Solas let out a small, snorting laugh, "She would not be, I agree. It would be fun to see you attempt to put one on her, nonetheless."

"Like one of those poor little lap dogs we saw in Orlais, with their masks and awful looking clothes."

"Yes," he laughed again. "All of them looked so miserable."

"_Vhenan?_"

"_Ma'theneras?_"

"When all is said and done, do you think we could get a dog? I'm sure Skywatcher's people have a breed that could withstand the cold in Skyhold, and the Frostbacks."

"I would like that, _ma'theneras_, if it would make you happy."

"_Ma serannas_."

"I miss having a dog, so it would be just as much for me as for you, no thanks are necessary."

They fell silent. The wolves decided that the two of them were no threat, and continued on silently, the barest crunch of snow marking their passage. Taking Fen's hand in his, Solas lead her back to camp and their tent.

After sleep claimed them, Solas began to Dream. His heart clenched when, in his travels in the Fade, he came across Fen dreaming of walking through a field by his side, their children and wolf-like dogs running ahead of them. A smile crept across his face. They were on the same page.


End file.
